


surprises

by addxndum



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ggomo is featured but only for a short second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addxndum/pseuds/addxndum
Summary: Yongsun probably should’ve told the rest of the girls about her decision.Only she didn’t.





	surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this because of the fact that I was tired of not having enough content. After some screaming in my messages at Gwen (who I have to thank for listening), this came to be. I'm working on actually writing out the stories I come up with, so you might be hearing more from me. Enjoy!

Yongsun probably should’ve told the rest of the girls about her decision. 

Only she didn’t. 

Now she’s stuck with a flustered and surprised group of girls, all standing in their practice room.

 

“So, is everyone excited for the New Year?” Questioned a playful voice, filled with a teasing lilt. Eyes turned as they all focused on the brunette sitting on the chair. Wheein’s eyes sparkled with something mischievous that none of the other members could place. As if a switched was flipped, the room was filled with giggles and laughter from all four girls. 

“I know you always said on social media that its a nightmare, but it looks really good.” One hand rustles her head, Yongsun lightly swings at her at the perpetrator. She glares at the younger girl who was sent to ruin her life. 

“Hey, Byul. I think you should back off a little bit for today.” Wheein’s voice carried the usual playful hum, but it was lined with a sense of seriousness. Something the girls heard often, when the sun set and they had all had a couple drinks. Seeing Wheein be anything other than playful, was always something that flustered the other members, even just a little. 

The noise died down as the silence overtook the room once again. It was never uncomfortable. But the girls sensed their leader was feeling a bit more on edge than usual, today. 

“Hold on, is there something on my face?” Yongsun huffed as she fixed her hair, noting that Hyejin hasn’t taken the thoughtful expression off of her face and her eyes haven’t left Yongsun’s head. 

“You should wear shorter hair more often.” Hyejin offered a hand to Yongsun’s shoulder as she walked past her. “It suits you.” 

No one would mention that someone else thought the exact same thing. Hyejin noted the way the pixie cut struck Wheein’s attention, the slight tint on her cheeks, the softness in her voice. Wheein’s crush was becoming glaringly obvious, to everyone except her intended target. 

…

“Was a pixie cut all it took to really take you over the edge?” Hyejin sauntered into Wheein’s apartment, shocking the two individuals in the living room. 

Ggomo fell onto the floor, fleeing to his safe haven in the back of the apartment. Wheein looks up at Hyejin with a shocked yet amused expression. Giving her best friend a spare key to her apartment may have had more pros than cons, however, this was one that would rank high on the latter. 

“‘Hey, Wheein! How’s your day? Is your ankle okay? Oh, I’m fine, I just had dinner.’ Thank you so much for coming by Hyejin” Wheein gets up to offer Hyejin some tea, it helped when she couldn’t sleep. “And for the record, it wasn’t the haircut. I don’t know how I got here”

“Well you definitely walked, I’m just surprised she hasn’t noticed yet.” Hyejin took a long sip, appreciating the warmth.  
“Honestly? Its not like she would see anything I do as something different than I would do for Byulyi or you.” Wheein crossed her legs as she sat on the floor, patting the spot next to her. “Plus, we’ve known each other for 10 years. You’d know something about me before I did.” 

Clinking glasses fill the room, as the women drink tea in silence. Hyejin has always been thankful for Wheein, and vice versa. It wasn’t that Wheein didn’t have a chance, Yongsun was just oblivious. 

“What was that glint in your eye earlier? I know you were thinking of something funny to do.” Hyejin broke the comfortable silence, setting down her glass. 

Wheein sat up, giggling a little bit to herself. “Mistletoe. I want to walk around the practice room with a mistletoe.” 

“You know, if you wanted my kisses, all you had to do was ask. It doesn't even have to be a special occasion” Hyejin giggled as she littered Wheein’s face with kisses, eliciting whines from the other woman.

“I get it, you’re in love with me. But please, tell me it wouldn’t be funny” Wheein’s dimple adorned her face as she finished her cup, smiling at everyone’s reaction. 

It was well past Christmas, but since everyone was busy they hadn’t been able to have fun during the holidays. For a second, Wheein was nostalgic. Thinking of the days when she came home, greeted by laughter and happiness in the form of three women. 

“You should do it. I think it would be fun, plus, maybe you’ll finally get Yongsun to kiss you.” Hyejin opened a bag of chips, offering some to Wheein.

Wheein wondered when the other woman had gotten up and fetched food for herself, and questioned where she got the chips from since Wheein never really kept snacks. 

“Wait, do you have your own snack stash in my apartment?” 

…

 

The girls had decided to have a gathering that weekend, to make up for not being able to be together when during Byulyi’s birthday. 

“Hey, wake up, sleepyhead.” Hyejin’s soft kisses lulled Wheein out of sleep. Wheein checks the time, counting how much time she has to get ready. 

Hyejin had stayed the night, since the pair had gotten dinner and drinks. Wheein still had plenty of time, since the two older members wouldn’t meet them until later. 

“Where are we meeting again? Your apartnment, Byulyi or Yongsun’s?” Wheein let out a whine as she tried to stretch the sleepiness out of her body. Hyejin let out a chuckle as Wheein tucked herself back into bed. 

“Wait, why didn’t you offer your apartment?”“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Wheein felt Hyejin cuddle into her as they two silently decided on a few more hours of sleep. “It’s my turn isn’t it?” 

Hyejin hummed. “Maybe.” 

That meant yes. 

The girls tried their best to rotate apartments each time they hung out, that way they had different hosts. 

“Fuck, fine. We’re having it here. Does that mean everyone is coming over tonight at 9:30?” Wheein sighed as Hyejin answered with a noise of confirmation, before feeling her breathing even out.

Wheein had fallen back to sleep with the thoughts of cleaning and her mistletoe prank on her mind, Hyejin holding her hands softly. 

…

 

Knocks on the door took Wheein from her place in the kitchen. 

“Hyejin, can you get the door?” Wheein shouted as she heard familiar giggles. 

Yongsun and Byulyi sported smiles and sparkling eyes as they greeted Wheein with more food and snacks.

Yongsun’s hair was styled much like the day when she first showed it to them. But the two older women were drawn to what sat on above Wheein’s face. 

Turning off the stove, Wheein brought the food to the living room. “Since we didn’t to spend Christmas together, I wanted to do a fun thing where I wore a mistletoe hat.” 

“Lies, she just wanted all my kisses.” Hyejin declared as she grabbed Wheein’s face and littered it with tiny pecks.

“Dude!” Loud whines from Wheein elicited laughter from the three women. 

Hyejin’s giggles grew louder after she let go of her best friend’s face. 

“So I guess we all get a turn? Christmas was weeks ago though” Yongsun’s face was thoughtful as she tried to hold back a smile. 

Byulyi grabbed Wheein’s neck and held her face close, humming as she placed kisses on Wheein’s forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, and dimple. “You know I can resist kissing you. Plus next time, you don’t have to pull a stunt like this, just ask.”

Wheein’s cheeks flushed, filled with embarrassed at the attention she was receiving. She clearly underestimated the amount of teasing she would receive from her other friends. 

“Okay, awesome. Now they we’re all done teasing me, we can eat!” Wheein motioned to take off the hat, but felt a hand stopping her. 

“What about me?” Yongsun whispered.

Wheein’s face turned a shade of pink, seeing as Hyejin and Byulyi were caught in a conversation, Yongsun was the only person who noticed.  
“Is there a reason why you’re quieter today? Or why you can’t look at me for too long?” Yongsun’s eyes were filled with curiosity, rather than hurt. Yongsun had no doubts in their friendship that she had done something wrong recently. 

A smile crept up on Yongsun’s face as Wheein continued to stay silent. 

“You know, you haven’t said anything about my hair yet. Is it okay? I thought it was too short at first, but it grew on me.” Yongsun ran a hand through her hair, noting how Wheein’s eyes followed her hand without leaving her head. 

“Oh well, you know. It looks good. Like Hyejin said I don’t know why you were fretting so much.” Wheein shifted in her seat, waving off Yongsun’s teasing. “It suits you.”

“Then, look at me. Do I get a mistletoe kiss too?” Yongsun’s voice was now filled with playfulness as she finally understood why Wheein was acting different the past few days.

“I mean..” Wheein moved and kissed Yongsun on the cheek. “I know things have been tense for you lately. So I wanted to do something to bring up everyone’s mood and have fun for a little bit.” 

Wheein’s dimple seemed to be accentuated as she laughed. “I really like it on you.” Reaching out a tentative hand, running her fingers to scratch the nape of Yongsun’s neck. 

Yongsun pulled Wheein towards her, lifting up her chin. For a moment she looked at Wheein’s face, contemplating. Moving her face closer, her lips almost touching, Yongsun chuckled at Wheein’s gasp. 

“You know, if you’re going to kiss me. I’d like you to do it properly.” Yongsun whispered lowly, moving back to her seat. 

Byulyi’s laughter brought Wheein back from the conversation she was having. Fanning herself, she pat her cheeks softly. 

“Wheein you’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not.”

“No, you definitely are.”

“Guys please, let’s just eat.”

“Man, she really does look adorable doing anything.”

Wheein groans. This is going to a be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! Leave a comment or a suggestion, I just might turn it into a story.


End file.
